Cartoon network Reviews
by bman112
Summary: A bunch of reviews of Cartoon Network shows
1. Dexter's Laboratory

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

After watching Doug Walker's **Disneycember** it got me thinking. What impacted my childhood the most? What would I watch over over even as an adult? Well Cartoon Network played a big part of my childhood. And I wold watch these shows over and over until I die or can't find them anymore. So I'm gonna do short reviews of each show that aired on Cartoon Network. The good, the bad, and the underrated of what I think is the greatest television station that is still going strong.

Let's start off with Cartoon Network's first installment **Dexter's Laboratory.** Yeah I know that **Captain Planet** was first but everybody did reviews of that show already and I want to be original. So **Dexter's Laboratory** stars a boy named Dexter (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) who builds a secret laboratory under his parents noses. Meanwhile when he does an experiment his sister DEE DEE (voiced by Kat Cressida) Destroys something in his lab or touch something she shouldn't have. Resulting in high-jinks and slapstick.

As Cartoon Network's attempt of a kid's show goes it's decent. It has a creative set up with some good animation and characters. The weird thing is that the demographic that watch the show. Not just kids but adults that watch the show. Not that I'm judging adults who watch the show but...really? Cause if your an adult watching this some of the stuff they do is kind of silly. Even as a kid I thought some of the stuff they do is just ridiculous. Maybe that what draws people into it. I don't know. When I watch the show I wait for **Justice Friends** or **Dial M for Monkey.** Those shows at least have compelling plot lines and not be too silly. Then again kid's shows are getting better and adults watch those shows too. So I can't complain.

If you want to check out **Dexter's Lab** go ahead and check it out. But there are more shows to come and more reviews to go.


	2. Johnny Bravo

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

 **Johnny Bravo** in my opinion is a 90's classic. Just like **Animaniacs** or **Pokemon** **Johnny Bravo** has made a big impact in 90's history.

So what's the plot to the show? A man name Johnny Bravo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) tries to get a woman to fall in love with him. When he does this he gets the crap beat out of him by the same woman in the most comedic way possible.

Something that can get old really fast is actually the funniest part of the entire show. Just the ways that cause Johnny pain is creative in every episode that they do. I'm guessing the writers and animators had a fun time with this show. Even though some of the animators went on to work on their own projects.

If I could nit pick at one thing is that Johnny Bravo (Though a good character) is just a big stereotype. You know those strong, dumb jocks that are full of themselves you see in everything? Well Johnny's that stereotype and that's probably why people want to see him get hurt. They also a bunch of 90's stuff that might offend some people, but I just ignore those and watch a funny cartoon.

So check it out if you want to see a funny show and want to get a laugh out.


	3. Cow and Chicken

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

So with the success of **Johnny Bravo** comes the Emmy Award-nominated show **Cow and Chicken.** And boy do I have a lot to talk about.

First the story. A man and a woman give birth to a cow and chicken (I don't get it either and the show doesn't explain it that well). They go to school, make friends, and do everyday kids' stuff. As they live out their lives a guy called Red (Who I guess is suppose to be the gay, pedophile version of the Devil) cause mischief and conflicts for them to over come.

Okay I just want to say that this show hasn't hold up well for me. And the reason for that is the animation. At one point it has a **Ren and Stimpy** field to it , but then it tries to hard to be like **Ren and Stimpy.** The imagery in the show can be too gory and immature even for a kids' show. The first two episodes of the show were never showed again on T.V. for how it offended some viewers. And with what we grew up with that's saying a lot.

If I could say one good thing about the show it would probably be Red. He is just hilarious. I always watch the show just to see him. I just love the way he talks it's like if Tim Curry and Nicolas Cage merge together into an animated character. The way his voice changes from calming swoon to angry drill Sargent.

If you like **Cow and Chicken** that's fine. For me I just watch it for one over the top character.


	4. IM Weasel

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

If I wasn't clear on my last two reviews, I liked **Johnny Bravo** and thought **Cow and Chicken** didn't held up as well. So with the spin off **I.M. Weasel** I wasn't to thrilled about.

The series chronicles the adventures of two funny animal rivals: I.M. Weasel, a famous, heroic, eloquent, highly intelligent, and many-talented weasel who is adored by everyone, and I.R. Baboon, an ugly and idiotic baboon who is envious of Weasel's success and constantly tries to be better than him.

Just like **Cow and Chicken** the animation tries way to hard to be like **Ren and Stimpy.** Mostly just giving off strange and weird animation. The writing in this show kind of makes no sense. Like there's one episode where I.R. Baboon Rips apart a sheet of paper about the law of gravity and it's the lawyers that float in mid air. First off just because you rip a sheet of paper doesn't mean you got rid of gravity. Even a kid knows this. Second a loss of gravity would effect everyone not just lawyers. Third You wouldn't float in mid air you would fly into deep space. You see what I'm getting at here? Weasel and Baboon aren't very likable characters in my opinion. One is to flawed and the other one's to perfect to connect with. A good character must over come obstacles but must have flaws that make them human. You got to give them emotion let the audience know how they feel. The difference between Weasel and Baboon to Characters like Aang and Ezio is that Aang and Ezio though tough and skilled they can make a mistake. They can feel sad or betrayed when something goes wrong. They can have bad things happen to them and come out on top but they had to work hard for it. Weasel gets the good life handed to him and Baboon tries to hard. Those aren't good character traits. The reason cartoons are getting better is that they are showing more in dept with there characters.

That's probably the difference between cartoons now and back then. Back then in the 80's and 90's we're use to seeing generic characters and stories. But now we're seeing more of what writers can do with there characters. Some can be bad but when they work they really work. And maybe that's what shows like **Avatar** and **Steven Universe** men't to show us. That cartoons can grow up like the rest of us. And not be like **I.M Weasel.**


	5. The Power Puff Girls

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

Lately I've been busy doing other projects including this one. But this one I haven't been getting any reviews lately. So I'm gonna talk about a show that I'm not ashamed of saying is my favorite show. **The Power Puff Girls** **!** **The Power Puff Girls** was like the **My Little Pony** of our generation. Which is coincidental seeing that both shows were created by Lauren Faust. It's also a coincidence that both shows use flash animation. And that both shows star Tara Strong. And both shows have an adult fan base. And...Okay I'm getting off topic.

So what's the story. A professor named professor Utonium wanted to create a formula to make the perfect little girl. But accidentally put an ingredient known as chemical x into the formula causing an explosion. Out of that explosion came the power puff girls. Cute little girls that have every superpower known to mankind. Using those powers to stop crime and the forces evil.

One of the best part of the show in my opinion is the animation. Just how colorful and fast paced the editing is, is just amazing. We also got some amazing voice acting talent for the three main girls. Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup, and I'm a huge Tara Strong fan. But by far the very best part of the show is the villains. These are the most over the top, vile, and very funny villains I've seen on a show. But if I have to knit pick is that the later seasons got worse in case of story. But besides from that it was an amazing show.

I heard that this show is going to get a reboot soon. Let's just hope it turns out better than some other reboots.


	6. Ed,Edd,and Eddy

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

With the success of the **Power Puff Girls** comes one of Cartoon Network's successors **Ed,Edd,and Eddy.** And...is it wrong for me to say that it's overrated. (Guns pointing at me). Let me explain. It's not like I hate the show far from it. But calling it one of the best shows Cartoon Network has to offer. Well Let's talk about the plot.

Three boys named Ed, Edd, and Eddy live in a cul-da-sac. Where they spend their summer scamming the other kids out of their money. To get giant jawbreakers. The boy's scams however fail comediacly possible.

Okay with a set up like that there's bond to be problems and yeah there are some. For one (besides two) the characters are just generic characters. Eddy's the typical greedy jerk, Keven's the typical bully, Nazz is the typical girl, Johnny's the typical weirdo, I hate Double D's voice, Jimmy's the typical wuss, and ugh Sarah. You know those bratty little kids that get away with everything because they're bratty little kids. Well they made a character out of it. I'm sorry are bratty little girls popular? Is there a demographic that likes this kind of character? I gotta say if there is I'm kind of shocked.

Also the voice acting can get really ear grinding. Especially with Samuel Vincent as Double D. Look I know he's a nice guy, he can even be a good actor. But I'm sorry I just really hate his voice. It's like he doesn't even try to make it sound like a different person and when he does try he makes me want to blow my ears off.

Is there anything good about the show? Well two characters I actually like from the show are Ed and Rolf. Just the way they talk, act and do is kind of funny to watch. I also like the animation. Kind of a smooth cell-shaded form of animation can be pretty cool at times. But by far the best part of the show is the comedy. The slapstick, the one liners, the puns, the jokes they are just perfect.

Unlike **Invader Zim** which I have no idea why people like it so much. I can see why people like **Ed,Edd,and Eddy.** But calling it one of Cartoon Networks best show is kind of pushing it. But if you like the show then watch til your hearts content.


	7. Mike, Lu, and Og

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

Okay I'm gonna try to review this because I barley remember it.

A girl named Mike (voiced by Nika Frost) applied as a foreign exchange student and asked to be sent to a tropical island. She found herself dumped on a forgotten island populated by descendants of a British shipwreck (which is why everyone has an English accent). Where she befriends a stuck up island princess named Lu (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) and a native boy and gifted inventor named Og (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker). The trio go on a variety of adventures as Mike and the island natives share their customs with each other.

To tell you the truth the show originally aired on Kids WB. But it got turned over to Cartoon Network because...I don't know money problems? So I guess you can call it a Cartoon Network show.

But enough about that let's talk about why I don't remember it very well. Well to tell you the truth it was kind of hard to remember because it didn't do anything spectacular. Hell even bad shows have something unique about them. Also I guess the only entertaining character on the show was Og. Being an inventor on a deserted island and all.

The animation wasn't spectacular either. The character designs were fine, but the backgrounds look like they were drawn in crayon. It's not a good idea to let your five year old draw the scenery.

I guess the real reason I don't remember it is that it was boring. Which is ashamed really cause these are really good voice actors they have. And they do go on to do better things. But this is not the show that they should put on their resume.

All in all I would give this show a skip.


	8. Courage the Cowardly Dog

**Cartoon Network is owned by** **Turner Broadcasting System**

This show is such a good show. I mean it really is a good show I can't stop watching it. This is definitely a show to watch over and over. To get every detail of the scenes, the characters. It's just that good of a show.

So the show of course stars a small dog that's scared of everything named courage.(Isn't that ironic) When abandoned as a puppy he was taken in by a woman named Muriel in the middle of nowhere with her husband Huestis (sorry I don't know how to spell his name). Then creepy stuff happen in Nowhere and it's up to Courage to save his family from everything evil and scary.

The first one I like this show is the main character Courage. Just the way they animate him is amazing when he tries to explain what just happened in the story. He also have a good character he's a coward but has a heart for his family.

I also like the stories each episode has. Each one feels like there was effort put into it. For example there's an episode where Courage goes up against a mad criminal duck that tries to kill Muriel. There's another one where Courage finds a cursed slab and they had to survive the curse. But my favorite episode is probably the saddest episode of the series it's when Courage lost his parents to a mad scientist and meets Muriel.

But by far the best part of the show is the scary moments. These are by far the scariest imagery for a kids show. Seriously look at some of the imagery for yourself.

You can get this show on DVD and see how good it is.


	9. Sheep in the Big City

**Cartoon Network is owned by** **Turner Broadcasting System**

Okay to tell you the truth I didn't know this show existed. Or that it had fans. Also I don't think I can review it. Seeing I have know idea what it's about. But I'll give it a shot.

First of all I don't get the story. Let's see there's a sheep that goes to a big city. Then there's a dictator who wants to take over the world using a sheep powered lazer. But the lazer is only powered by this one sheep. So the dictator and his goons chase this sheep all over the city. Then the sheep falls in love with this lady's poodle. It's a mess.

I guess what people like about this show is the humor. Most of it is based for adults rather for kids. That's why I hardly remember it. It relies mostly on fourth wall and adult humor. Especially from the narrator.

I guess if you are tired of the "Simpsons" or "Family Guy" this is a good cartoon for adults. It might not have adult animation but it has adult writing for it. I say check it out if you want to see a good adult cartoon.


	10. Time Squad

**Cartoon Network is owned by** **Turner Broadcasting System**

You know that one show that gets under your skin but then you found out that it has a fan base and it makes you hate it even more. That's **Time Squad** for me. Just everything about this show drives me insane. It's not funny it's not creative. But for some reason people seem to like it.

An orphan boy teams up with a time traveling cop and his robot sidekick and they travel through time fixing time from itself.

First of all the reason they're traveling through time is stupid. Apparently time is started to deteriorate okay sounds interesting enough. But if you see what they show on television it's an insult to history. Like when they travel to the america's they see that the creator of cotton has created flesh eating robots. I'm sorry what!

And the worst part is that they got talented voice actors for this. Yeah **Rob Paulson** , **Mark Hamel ,** These are really good voice actors and they choose this.

If you like it fine but for me I'll give this a skip.


	11. Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy

**Cartoon Network is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System**

So I didn't know how to do this since it first started as a pilot series and split into two shows. So I will start with **The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.** Two kids named Billy and Mandy met the grim reaper who wants to take Billy's hamster. They beat him in a limbo game and now grim is their friend and they all go on supernatural adventures.

When the first episode came out it felt like the people who worked on it didn't knew what they where doing. Now with later episodes came, not only did it got funnier, but the writing too.

What this show was good at, was paradies. And this was during a time when paradies were going stale. Yeah they did Harry Potter, Dragon ball z, Star Wars, old time movie monsters, they even make fun of their own stuff. The best part is that some of the paradies become stable characters on the show.

And when a show grows stale over time. Billy and Mandy was one of those shows that never lost it's touch. I know it's not on any more but since Cartoon Network is doing remakes I think they should retell this story for the newer generation to watch.

But until then let's just watch some Billy and Mandy.


End file.
